kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinya Kumazaki
Shinya Kumazaki (熊崎 信也) is a Japanese video game concept designer, an employee at HAL Laboratory, and a creative force behind Nintendo's ''Kirby'' series. He began as a designer on Kirby Air Ride and Kirby: Canvas Curse. The first Kirby game he directed was Kirby Super Star Ultra, released in 2008. Additionally, Kumazaki has done voice work for the series. He has voiced King Dedede and related characters in various games, and has his voice recorded for Void Termina in Kirby Star Allies. Kumazaki considers "devices, maps, and tough boss battles" the essential components of quality action games.[http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/kirby-dream-land/0/5 Iwata Asks: Kirby's Return to Dream Land] His favorite main series and spin-off Kirby games are Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Air Ride, respectively.MiiverseMiiverse Credits Director *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtdYVWAyqRQ&t=7m41s Kirby Super Star Ultra credits] *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZZ9AJvQE9k&t=0m22s Kirby's Return to Dream Land credits] *''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' (2012)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PKLvVgauus&t=0m30s Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition credits] — one of two directors *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHIzV3jV4g0&t=12m4s Kirby: Triple Deluxe credits] *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evzIH9odaPo Kirby Fighters Deluxe credits] *''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHM-5EK7swE Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe credits] General Director *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijr-7JvYErs&t=27m40s Kirby: Planet Robobot credits] *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5NKduFI-Z0&t=84m13s Team Kirby Clash Deluxe credits] *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JEOm9hjftg&t=10m1s Kirby's Blowout Blast credits] *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bXvw5Y3f_k&t=11m27s Kirby Battle Royale credits] *''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnFongGOxO0&t=26m14s Kirby Star Allies credits] *''Super Kirby Clash'' (2019)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsbFUtsdn70&t=8m50s Super Kirby Clash credits] Design *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgWlngA-jC8&t=0m15s Kirby Air Ride credits] *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (2005)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bducIJdr3ZY&t=0m48s Kirby: Canvas Curse credits] Special Thanks *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wxZLgYTJVQ&t=2m50s Kirby and the Rainbow Curse credits] Character Supervisor *''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' (2019)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiIRY-9ZGiY Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn credits] Original Game Supervisors: HAL Laboratory, Inc. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018)[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pIj_CLUqops=5m34s Super Smash Bros. Ultimate credits] Voice Acting *King Dedede **''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' **''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' **''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' **''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' **''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' **''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' **''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' **''Kirby Battle Royale'' **''Kirby Star Allies'' *Shadow Dedede **''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' *Mini Dedede **''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' — pitch modified *Combo Dedede **''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' — pitch modified *Dark Crafter **''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' — uncredited, voice clip modified *Dedede Clone **''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' — pitch modified as character splits *King D-Mind **''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' **''Super Kirby Clash'' *Parallel Dedede **''Kirby Star Allies'' *Void Termina **''Kirby Star Allies'' Trivia *Satoshi Ishida, an employee at HAL Laboratory, posted and updated Behind the Scenes Miiverse communities on behalf of Kumazaki, specifically for the Kirby's Nintendo 3DS games.Miiverse Both developers would converse back and forth on some occasions, such as for the Kirby: Planet Robobot Ask-a-thon event.Miiverse *Kumazaki owns a pet cat. He recorded its voice and spliced the sound into Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS's screech in Kirby: Planet Robobot, making it sound more feline-like.Miiverse Gallery Kumazaki.png|Shinya Kumazaki attends the Kirby's Return to Dream Land Iwata Asks interview. External Links *Shinya Kumazaki's Website *Shinya Kumazaki’s Instagram References es:Shinya Kumazaki ja:熊崎信也 Category:Real-World People Category:Voice Actors